In the end
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Kyoya dan dendam. #1827MasoEdisiNatal (?)


.

.

.

.

.

 **Sesembahan #1827MasoTeam bareng KaizumiAyame, Halichi Miyamoto, dan Scalytta.**

 **KHR © Amano Akira**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun kecuali kebahagiaan diri sendiri.**

 **AU. Maybe ooc, typo(s), etc**

 **• Terinspirasi dari lagu Garnidelia - Desir**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Fajar yang tak tersentuh, melambai kepada dunia melalui sinarnya. Berwarna keemasan, menerangi siklus rutin seiring rotasi Bumi. Embun berayun di ujung daun sebelum akhirnya jatuh menimpa tanah di bawahnya.

Har ini sibuk. Para pedagang sudah berjualan di pasar saat pagi buta—kala ufuk saja belum terlihat berbeda. Kaki-kaki berjubel, enggan mengalah satu sama lain. Siapa cepat dia dapat; prinsip hidup manusia.

"Sawada-san, aku beli tomatnya lima."

"Sawada-san, tolong kubisnya."

"Sawada-san—"

"Iya. Tunggu sebentar." seorang pemuda berhelai cokelat dengan ramah melayani para pembelinya di pagi itu. Namanya adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi, seorang pedagang sayur-mayur di Kerajaan Bulan. Ia dari kecil sebatang kara, ditemukan dan dirawat oleh ayah angkatnya yang juga mantan pedagang sayur, hingga beliau telah tutup usia lima tahun lalu.

Tsunayoshi—mari kita panggil begitu—, akhirnya meneruskan usaha ini. Baginya, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain melanjutkan usaha milik ayah tak kandungnya itu. Orang-orang di sekitar kota ini pun telah mengenal Tsunayoshi dengan baik. Dia adalah pemuda yang ramah dan sopan, menjadi populer di kalangan ibu-ibu. Tsunayoshi juga nyambung diajak bergosip. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi jika pelanggannya kebanyakan wanita. Tsunayoshi juga tidak merasa keberatan. Baginya, hidup seperti ini sudahlah cukup.

"Sawada-san, kalungmu bagus, ya. Bolehkah kutukar dengan ternak milikku?" seorang pelanggan bertanya kala melihat kalung yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Ah, tidak bisa, Bianchi-san." tolak Tsuna secara halus. Wanita bernama Bianchi hanya mendengus kecewa. Kalung yang dipakai Tsunayoshi itu (katanya) adalah peninggalan orang tua kandungnya dahulu saat membuangnya. Ayah angkatnya pun membiarkan Tsuna tetap memakainya dengan harapan Tsuna bisa berjumpa dengan keluarga aslinya.

Tapi, dipikir bagaimana pun, terdengar mustahil, bukan?

"Maaf ya, Bianchi-san." bolehkah Tsuna berharap sedikit saja?

"Tidak apa, Sawada-san. Oh iya kudengar ada beberapa kelompok mencurigakan di area kerajaan kita." bisik Bianchi di dekat Tsuna. "Sebaiknya kau juga hati-hati, Sawada-san." peringatnya. Tsuna mengangguk pelan. Biasanya Bianchi serius jika membahas soal kelompok-apalah. Dia adalah mantan pasukan kerajaan dan keluar tiga tahun lalu karena adiknya terbunuh oleh seseorang dari kerajaan Awan yang tak terletak jauh dari kerajaan Bulan.

Bianchi tinggal di pinggiran negeri bersama sebagian besar warga yang lain. Desa terpinggir Kerajaan Bulan adalah Desa Haka, dan di sanalah Bianchi tinggal. Tsuna sudah sangat lama mengenalnya, jadi ia memercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh Bianchi.

"Hati-hati juga, Bianchi-san. Raja juga bilang kita harus hati-hati bila bertemu dengan penduduk Kerajaan Awan." seingat Tsuna, seminggu lalu Raja mereka, Dino Cavallone, mengumumkannya.

Yang Mulia mengingatkan agar rakyat sedikit waspada. Dikarenakan Kerajaan Awan terkenal suka peperangan. Pula jarak kedua negeri yang tidak begitu jauh, sekitar dua ratus kilometer saja. Kemarin, Kerajaan Awan telah mengambil alih Kerajaan Matahari di bagian barat daya, sehingga Yang Mulia mengingatkan warganya agar tak berurusan dengan siapa pun dari sana. Agar hidup lebih mudah, mungkin? Mereka mempunyai ciri khusus seperti bermata sipit dan tajam, serta biasanya membawa senjata di tangan.

Tsuna tidak pernah ke luar kerajaan sekali pun, jadi ia tidak tahu bagaimana dunia di luar sana. Mungkin saja penuh darah akibat pertikaian tanpa ujung, korban-korban berjatuhan tiada henti. Dari rumor yang beredar, penduduk Kerajaan Awan mempunyai kekuatan fisik yang tak boleh diremehkan. Selain itu, mereka terkenal akan sifat bengisnya. Bangsa petarung, begitulah orang-orang menyebutnya. Tsuna tidak berharap apa-apa selain negeri yang ia tempati ini baik-baik saja.

"Aku duluan, Sawada-san. Sampai jumpa besok." pamit Bianchi sembari membenahi tudungnya. Tsuna melihat punggung wanita itu kian menjauh, sebelum akhirnya hilang ditelan keramaian.

"Kudengar Raja mengadakan festival lagi." celetuk salah seorang pembeli di kios Tsunayoshi.

"Pedang legenda itu, kan? Meski terdengar seperti mitos, tapi tiap tahun acaranya selalu menarik!"

Kontes menyabut pedang legenda itu telah ada sejak Tsuna kecil. Dan sampai sekarang tidak ada orang yang berhasil mencabutnya. Tsuna selalu menatap kagum kepada orang-orang yang datang untuk mencoba. Almarhumah Ayah angkat Tsuna juga pernah menjajalnya namun berakhir dengan kegagalan. Kalau Tsuna sendiri sih sampai usianya yang ke-duapuluh ini tidak berminat sama sekali. Ia hanya suka menontonnya karena bisa sekalian berjualan air minum saat acara berlangsung.

"Kapan acaranya digelar?" setiap tahun, jadwal pelaksanaan kontes ini bisa berubah.

"Kudengar dua minggu lagi, Sawada-san! Sawada-san mau ikut, ya?"

"Hu-uh? Mana mungkin, haha." gelak Tsuna.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kyoya, jangan bersantai-santai. Kau harus melakukan tugasmu."

"Berisik." yang disebut Kyoya kembali menikmati kesendiriannya, melihat ikan-ikan di kolam halaman belakang istana.

"Ayah bisa marah jika kau sampai gagal. Kau paham?" tegur pemuda yang berhelai putih di sebelahnya.

"Aku paham, Byakuran. Tsk. Aku hanya perlu membuat kekacauan saat festival menyabut pedang di Kerajaan Bulan, bukan?"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pasukan tambahan untuk berjaga-jaga. Kemana Mukuro?" tanya sosok yang disebut Byakuran.

"Mungkin ke rumah Chrome, kudengar dia sakit."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, masih ada banyak urusan. Kau sebaiknya segera berangkat sekarang, Pangeran."

Kyoya mendelik, lalu mengalihkan atensi pada ikan-ikan kembali. Berada dalam lingkaran kasta kerajaan sangat merepotkan. Dia hanya anak tunggal, membuatnya otomatis menjadi Putera Mahkota Kerajaan Awan. Dia hidup di sini semenjak lahir, dan masih bernafas di tempat busuk ini.

Busuk, menurut Kyoya semua yang ada di sini memang benar busuk. Tapi, Kyoya tidak bisa pergi. Bukan karena ia tidak bisa, namun, sebagai Pangeran, membuatnya mendapatkan banyak hiburan. Ia bisa memerintah siapa pun, ia bisa mengatur apa pun yang ia mau. Jika ada jalan hidup yang mudah, mengapa dia harus memilih yang sulit?

Dan mungkin karena keturunan. Darah untuk haus akan pertarungan telah menjadi bagian dalam dirinya semenjak dahulu. Sebagai seorang Putera Mahkota, ia tidak boleh lengah sedikit pun. Ia terkadang menantang bertarung para prajurit di kerajaannya sendiri, tak sedikit yang telah meninggal karena ulah Kyoya. Kyoya juga tidak akan merasa bersalah. Ia berhak mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, sekali pun itu adalah nyawa seseorang.

Ngomong-ngomong, ia ingat harus berangkat sekarang. Perjalanan ke Kerajaan Bulan sedikit menjemukan. Tadi Byakuran juga mengatakan bahwa pasukan tambahan pun telah siap. Penyerangan mendadak ini telah lama direncanakan oleh Raja—ayahnya, Fon. Dia ingin menguasai lebih banyak, dan lebih banyak lagi. Menjajah, mendapatkan budak, menguras sumber daya; mencuri apa yang dipunya oleh Kerajaan lain.

Dan sialnya, Kyoya tak pernah menolak sekali pun bila ayahnya menunjuk dirinya sebagai Pemimpin Pasukan Penyerangan. Kyoya baru dua kali memimpin pasukan secara solo, sisanya terkadang bersama dengan Byakuran—guru berpedangnya— dan Mukuro, salah satu kerabat jauhnya yang tinggal di istana. Mungkin karena sifat alami mereka memanglah serakah, tidak pernah puas. Meski alasan kuat adalah mereka bosan bila tidak bertarung barang sehari. Sebuah candu yang teramat berbahaya.

Kyoya tidak sabar menunggunya, menanti hari dimana Kerajaan Bulan akan diambil alih oleh Kerajaan Awan miliknya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Malam ini, acara terlihat begitu ramai. Para penduduk sudah ramai berkumpul di depan Kerajaan, dimana sebuah pedang masih tertancap rapi ujungnya pada tanah di bawahnya. Sarung pedang itu. berwarna keemasan, dengan ukiran dua ekor naga. Pula ada sebuah rubi pada pangkalnya. Menurut legenda, itu adalah rubi beracun, meski pada faktanya hanyalah hiasan belaka.

Pedang itu bernama Jade, sebuah pedang milik Kaisar pertama Kerajaan ini. Ada mitos yang mengatakan, ia melawan naga dan menyegel kekuatannya di dalam pedang. Kaisar menyegelnya untuk alasan kebaikan, dan tidak ada yang tahu mengapa pedang itu tak bisa dicabut.

Acara ini hanya boleh diikuti oleh kaum laki-laki. Perempuan hanya diijinkan untuk melihat saja. Peraturan ini mutlak, tidak boleh dilanggar. Menurut kepercayaan (lagi) jika ada yang melanggar maka pedang itu akan membawa bencana bagi mereka. Kegelapan akan datang dan petaka besar akan dimulai.

Tsuna sedang berjualan air dalam wadah kulit ketika acara dimulai. Yang Mulia mempersilahkan. Satu per satu lelaki diperintahkan untuk mengangkat pedang legenda tersebut. Antrian makin lama makin berkurang hingga akhirnya habis dan sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya; tidak ada pemenang.

Mendadak terdengar suara riuh dari arah belakang, dan alangkah terkejutnya penduduk Kerajaan Bulan melihat sekelompok pasukan aneh datang. Mereka menebas siapa pun yang menghalangi, beruntung Tsuna berhasil menghindar dengan cepat.

Gerombolan Kerajaan terlihat panik, begitu pula dengan Yang Mulia Dino Cavallone, sama sekali tidak menyangka kedatangan pasukan ini. Keamanan mereka seharusnya telah bersiaga—apa musuh mereka kali ini memang sekuat itu? Dino sebisa mungkin menyelamatkan warga yang tersisa, dan menghadapi gerombolan itu dengan pedang miliknya.

Tsuna bingung harus berlindung kemana, ia memilih menepi untuk bersembunyi di balik sebuah bangunan. Ternyata ada seseorang di sana, bersidekap tangan sembari menaik-turunkan salah satu ujung kaki. Ia melihat Tsunayoshi, terasa begitu dingin dan mematikan.

"Minggir." titahnya. Tsuna mengamati orang asing itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Bermata sipit dan tajam, membawa senjata di tangan.

"Kubilang, minggir."

"Kau dari Kerajaan Awan, bukan?" tanya Tsuna lupa akan situasi.

Orang asing itu tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Ciri fisik bangsanya sudah jadi rahasia umum dimana-mana. Tapi, kenapa pemuda cokelat itu tidak mau menyingkir dari jalannya?

"Mengganggu." orang asing itu memasang sikap siaga dan segera menghajar Tsuna. Tsuna terkena telak di bagian perut dan merintih kesakitan. Ia terjatuh begitu saja.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku di sini, kau diam saja." pukulan terakhir darinya akhirnya membuat Tsunayoshi pingsan. Selepas keluar dari kegelapan, orang asing itu mendapati seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kemana saja kau, Hibari Kyoya? Bunuh Raja Cavallone sekarang."

Kyoya—namanya— hanya mendecih. ia melihat Raja Cavallone itu masih gigih bertarung dengan pasukannya dan menghabisi mereka tanpa ragu.

Kyoya melihat sebuah pedang tertancap di tanah, berukiran dua ekor naga emas dan hiasan rubi yang indah. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berjalan mendekat dan menyabutnya begitu saja. Sepertinya pedang ini lebih bagus dari miliknya yang ia bawa.

"Mari kita coba."

Sementara itu, Dino menyadari bahwa pedang legenda itu telah dicabut oleh seorang pemuda. Ia terkejut begitu melihat siapa yang ada di sana.

Putera Mahkota Kerajaan Awan.

 _Mengapa? Kenapa bisa terjadi?_

Terlalu sibuk berpikir membuat Dino lengah dan orang yang bertarung dengannya dapat menyerangnya dengan mudah. Dino menghindar namun tak menyadari ada yang mengincarnya dari belakang.

Hari itu, Dino Cavallone tewas, _berikut dengan riwayat Kerajaan Bulan._

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tsunayoshi terbangun keesokan hari, dimana cahaya fajar mengenainya sedikit. Kehangatan itu membuatnya tersadar. Tsuna mengerjap, sembari duduk dan mengingat-ingat mengapa ia berakhir di sini.

Tsuna terperanjat. Semalam negerinya telah diserang. Ia melihat seseorang dari Kerajaan Awan malam tadi. Apakah ini ulah mereka?

"Kau sudah bangun? Cepat berdiri."

Sebuah suara membuat Tsuna menolehkan kepala. Orang asing yang ia temui semalam, seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan postur tubuh tinggi. Kulitnya putih pucat, dan tatapannya begitu mengintimidasi. Tsuna berdiri, memberanikan diri bertanya.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak suka mengulang perkataanku. Jalan." ia mengancam Tsuna dengan sebuah pedang. Tsuna terkejut ketika melihatnya, pedang legenda itu kini berada di tangan sang orang asing.

Tsuna tak dihadapkan pada pilihan selain menurut. Ia berjalan di depan pemuda itu sambil mengangkat kedua tangan atas instruksi lanjutan. Tsuna telah keluar dari sisi bangunan, dan melihat banyak mayat dimana-mana.

"Tidak lagi ada yang tersisa dari negerimu, bocah." ujarnya. "Kau harus ikut kami ke Kerajaan Awan dan menjadi budak di sana."

Tsuna menelan ludah. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika pemuda itu menggiringnya menuju sebuah kereta kuda. Ada banyak orang dan kereta yang tiba. Tsuna berbaur dengan para calon budak lain.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Menjadi budak memang tidak menyenangkan.

Tsuna terbiasa dengan segala keterbatasan, dan itu sedikit membantu dirinya saat ini. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang dibiarkan mati akibat kelaparan. Tsuna geram, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia juga tidak berdaya sama sekali.

Para budak hanya diberi makan dua atau tiga hari sekali, jelas saja banyak yang mati. Pun pekerjaan mereka amat berat, seperti memukul besi panas. Tak jarang pula mereka hanya dijadikan mainan; disiksa sampai mati hanya karena kesalahan kecil.

Tsuna sedang memukul besi panas ketika seorang penjaga memanggilnya. Ia diperintahkan untuk menuju istana sesegera mungkin. Tsuna tahu ini; ia hanya akan dijadikan samsak latihan. Kematian telah menunggu, tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

Kalung yang dikenakan Tsuna bergoyang ketika ia dipaksa jalan cepat oleh prajurit yang membawanya. Tsuna ingin lari andai saja tak ada besi yang dirantai di salah satu kakinya.

Tsuna tiba di istana Kerajaan Awan. Lewat pintu belakang, tentu saja. Tsuna gugup, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya?

Tsuna diseret untuk menemui Raja Fon secara langsung. Di hadapan banyak mata yang menelanjangi. Ada banyak orang di ruangan itu dan mereka semua melihat ke arah Tsuna ketika ia datang.

Tsuna diperintah berlutut dan ia hanya menurut. Raja Fon yang mahsyur itu sedang duduk di singgasana tanpa pendamping.

"Angkat wajahmu, pemuda Bulan."

Tsuna mengangkat wajah sesuai permintaan. Fon menatapnya seksama entah karena apa.

"Kupikir aku hanya salah lihat ketika berkunjung ke area budak kemarin. Darimana kau mendapatkan kalung itu?"

Tsuna kelagapan. "I-ini ... punya almarhum orang tua saya. Saya sekarang ... hidup sebatang kara." jelas Tsuna sejujur-jujurnya. Ia takut dengan kenyataan bahwa ia hanya akan menjadi mayat ke depan.

"Sungguh?" Fon berdiri dari kursinya, menghampiri Tsuna yang kembali menundukkan pandangan. Tsuna begitu takut ketika didekati oleh sang Raja. Auranya begitu kuat.

"Kau ... aku hanya mengenal satu nama yang mempunyai kalung sama persis denganmu. Beberapa dekade lalu." ujarnya. "Ini berarti, kau adalah putera kakakku."

Tsuna pingsan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Berita mengenai Tsunayoshi begitu cepat beredar, hingga akhirnya sampai kepada Hibari Kyoya. Kyoya tidak peduli ayahnya mau berulah bagaimana, tapi fakta bahwa orang yang ia temui di Kerajaan Bulan ternyata adalah sepupunya yang telah lama hilang, terdengar begitu menggelikan.

Ayahnya memiliki seorang kakak bernama Renato Sinclair. Ia ditemukan tewas akibat tenggelam di sebuah danau. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa ia mati di sana. Dan tak ada yang tahu ia telah memiliki istri dan anak—dimana mereka mungkin berlindung di Kerajaan Bulan. Mungkin saja hubungan yang tak direstui?

"Hei, Kyoya, sudah dengar beritanya belum?" Mukuro datang menyambanginya di halaman belakang. Ia tersenyum jahil.

"Bukan urusanmu." tanggap Kyoya dengan dingin. Kyoya juga tidak peduli.

"Yang Mulia sepertinya menyukainya." Mukuro melirik, "kau tidak cemburu?"

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang konyol." Kyoya menatap ikan di kolam. Berenang-renang tanpa lelah. Berputar, berputar.

"Kupikir kau akan marah karena pangkatmu sebagai Putera Mahkota akan segera dihapuskan."

"Apa katamu?"

Kyoya tidak—belum, belum mendengar perihal satu itu. Kyoya menarik kerah pakaian Mukuro dan menatapnya nyalang.

"Jelaskan, Mukuro."

Mukuro menjelaskan semua yang ia tahu. Hal ini bisa terjadi karena Tsunayoshi adalah anak dari kakak ayahnya. Silsilah otomatis, putera yang lebih tua lah yang berhak mengambil alih.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan ayah." Kyoya kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan Mukuro yang tersenyum mencurigakan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Lalu kenapa?"

Kyoya sungguh tidak paham. Kenapa, katanya?

Ia menemui langsung ayahnya di ruangannya untuk membahas soal ini. Tsunayoshi sedang berlatih dan belajar, meski sedikit terlambat untuk melakukan ini sebenarnya.

"Sudah jelas, dia adalah anak kakakku, dan dia adalah pewaris yang sah setelahku. Kau bisa menggantikannya jika dia turun tahta." jelas Fon. Meski ia mempunyai sifat yang sama dengan bangsanya, ia adalah seseorang yang adil dalam menentukan kebijakan seperti ini. Ada kepercayaan tidak boleh melangkahi garis keturunan dari yang lebih tua, bila tak dilakukan akan mendapat celaka. Meski Fon tidak ingin, tapi ia lebih memilih menempatkan Tsuna pada posisi yang seharusnya didapatkan oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Aku kecewa padamu." dan itulah ucapan terakhir Kyoya sebelum melenggang pergi dari sana. Fon menatap punggung anaknya dengan sedih. Sepertinya akan ada konflik baru di internal mereka.

"Yuni, ikuti Kyoya."

Seorang wanita bertudung putih muncul di samping sang Raja dan berlutut hormat.

"Sesuai keinginan anda, Tuanku."

Fon melirik tajam. "Aku tidak mau ada konflik di antara mereka."

Yang disebut Yuni itu kemudian menghilang bersama kepulan asap putih. Fon menyanderkan tubuhnya lagi pada kursi. Apakah ini adalah sebuah keputusan yang tepat?

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sudah paham, Pangeran?"

"Ya, sedikit. Aku akan membacanya lagi dari awal."

Byakuran memakan jatahnya siang itu, setumpuk daun yang telah direbus, diletakkan pada wadah kayu. Rasanya sedikit aneh, tapi Byakuran terbiasa memakannya seperti ini.

Ia pernah mendengar soal kakak Yang Mulia Fon yang amat misterius itu. Kakaknya jarang ada di rumah dan berkeliaran di luar. Kakaknya mundur dari perwalian tahta meski Fon menolaknya dengan keras. Fon juga amat terpukul ketika menemukan kakaknya telah tiada. Siapa sangka kakaknya justru telah mempunyai anak. Dari sumber informasi terpercaya, kakaknya menikah dengan seseorang dari Kerajaan Bulan. Waktu itu di Kerajaan Awan sedang terjadi pemberontakan dan situasinya tidak aman. Ada kemungkinan istri dan anaknya diungsikan ke Kerajaan Bulan yang paling dekat dengan wilayah ini.

"Byakuran, er, aku mau tanya bagian ini." Tsuna menunjukkan bagian lembar buku yang tidak ia mengerti. Byakuran menghentikan acara makannya dan menjelaskan bagian yang tidak Tsuna pahami. Tsuna mengangguk-angguk saat Byakuran menjelaskannya.

"Oh, begitu. Terima kasih, Byakuran!" senyum sumringah terpampang di wajahnya.

Kalau dipikir lagi, anak ini kebalikan dari Kyoya. Jika Kyoya bersikap dingin dan angkuh, lain halnya dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ia terasa begitu hangat. Byakuran tidak tahu secara pasti, tapi itu lah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Hei, kau tidak marah pada kerajaan kami?" tanya Byakuran pada akhirnya.

"Hm, kenapa?" Tsuna tersenyum, meski sedang berusaha keras menyembunyikan amarahnya.

"Kupikir kau akan menolak tawaran menjadi pewaris."

Tsuna tahu tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua. Ia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Demi penduduk Kerajaan Bulan yang dijadikan budak-budak di luar sana. Fon mengasuransikan mereka semua agar Tsuna tidak bisa menolak tawaran ini. Jika Tsuna melawan, maka bayarannya adalah nyawa seluruh penduduk Kerajaan Bulan.

Tsuna mendadak teringat dengan Bianchi. Apa kabar ya dia sekarang? Apakah Bianchi sempat kabur sewaktu negeri mereka diserang?

"Aku ingin melakukan apa yang aku bisa." Tsuna kembali larut dalam bacaannya. Byakuran melihat buku-buku jarinya, kukunya terlihat putih untuk sesaat.

Sepertinya akan ada tontonan menarik.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyoya mengurung diri di kamarnya dan menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Sial, sial, sial. Ayahnya pasti menempatkan penjaga untuk mengawasi Tsuna. Kenapa hal tidak menyenangkan ini harus terjadi?

Pedang yang dibawa Kyoya sebulan lalu dari Kerajaan Bulan masih ia simpan rapi di bawah ranjang. Kyoya tidak tahu itu pedang apa, tapi sepertinya tidak masalah bila dijadikan salah satu dari koleksi. Kyoya dengar itu adalah pedang legenda, namun tampaknya itu cuma pedang biasa.

' _Bunuh_ '

Sebuah bisikan gaib terdengar. Kyoya menoleh cepat, tapi tak ada siapa pun. Suara itu terus bergema di ruangannya, berkali-kali.

 _'Bunuh, bunuh, bunuh.'_

"Kyoya melihat cermin di depannya, ada satu sosok terefleksi. Kyoya hendak menoleh namun sosok itu melarangnya.

"Jika kau menoleh, kontrak kita berakhir."

Kyoya mengernyit, meski heran ia tetap mematuhinya.

'Aku adalah roh penunggu pedang itu, kau bisa memanggilku Lambo."

Kyoya memilih mendengarkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku adalah pedang yang disegel dengan dendam, hanya orang sepertimu yang bisa menyabutnya. Kau memenuhi persyaratan; iri, dengki, angkuh, kau punya semua itu."

"Itu sebabnya tak ada yang bisa menyabutmu di Kerajaan Bulan?" sela Kyoya.

"Benar. Aku memerlukan jiwa yang dipenuhi kegelapan untuk bangkit. Saat ini kau sudah melihatku, itu artinya jiwamu telah mulai menghitam sempurna, ditelan oleh kegelapan."

"Apa isi kontrakmu, Lambo?"

Yang disebut Lambo tersenyum—tidak, menyeringai.

"Beri aku makanan berupa jiwa. Sebulan dua kali, dengan begitu kekuatanku akan bertambah dan menguntungkanmu."

"Dan resiko untukku?"

"Pintar juga kau. Akan kuberitahu," Lambo mengucapkan satu baris kalimat yang membuat Kyoya terkejut.

"Kenapa harus begitu?!"

"Jangan menoleh, anak muda. Itu persyaratanku, kau memang tidak bisa seutuhnya mengendalikanku."

"Adakah cara lain, Lambo?"

"Sayangnya tidak."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tsuna ambruk di ranjangnya setelah berlatih dan mandi. Kegiatannya sekarang sungguh melelahkan. Tapi, di sisi lain juga menyenangkan.

Menyedihkan.

Sampai kapan ia akan tertahan di tempat ini? Ia merindukan kehidupannya dulu, berjualan dan membuat orang-orang bahagia. Apa sekarang ia sudah tidak bisa seperti itu?

Apakah sampai mati ia akan tetap menjadi budak dari Raja Kerajaan Awan?

Tsuna mendengar suara pintunya diketuk. Tsuna tanpa pikir panjang turun dari kasur dan membuka pintu. Seseorang yang familier wajahnya. bagi Tsuna. Sang orang asing yang ternyata adalah anggota istana Kerajaan Awan, Putera Mahkota—mantan Putera Mahkota.

"A-ada apa ... Kyoya?" tak pernah Tsuna bercakap apalagi berani memanggil namanya, tapi situasinya lain sekarang. Ia merasa sedikit berhak untuk memanggilnya.

"Diam dan jangan melawan."

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Tsuna tidak ingat sejak kapan pemuda itu berada di atas tubuhnya dalam kedipan mata. Tsuna tak ingat sejak kapan tubuhnya terasa dingin terkena hawa malam.

Ada sesuatu yang tajam menyentuh leher putihnya.

"Apa ... yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Tsuna. Ia melihat kilatan marah Kyoya. Apa ini soal pewaris tahta? Karena Tsuna telah merebut haknya?

 _Mungkin benar demikian._

"Menyabik tubuhmu. Aku membencimu."

Tsuna terdiam beberapa saat. Dan Kyoya sedikit terkejut, Tsunayoshi bukannya menghindar atau merasa takut, ia justru tersenyum lebar.

"Silahkan. Cepat lenyapkan aku dari dunia ini."

Kyoya terhenti, tanpa sadar ia menarik ujung pedang miliknya menjauh dari leher Tsuna ketika pemuda brunette itu memperlihatkannya tatapan yang amat terluka. Ada sesuatu yang mencegah Kyoya untuk membunuhnya malam ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak takut?" herannya. Selama ini, semua orang selalu memandangnya dengan ketakutan. Namun, tidak demikian halnya dengan Tsuna. Saat mereka bertemu pertama kali juga demikian. Apa, apa maksudnya ini?

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi membunuhku?" Tsunayoshi bertanya balik. "Aku sebatang kara, tidak akan ada orang yang menangisiku. Kalau kau lain, kau masih punya Ayah, 'kan?"

Kyoya beringsut mundur dan menyarungkan pedangnya kembali di sisi kiri. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa dia memaksa menggunakan trik linguistik agar Kyoya tidak jadi membunuhnya?

Hati Kyoya, entah mengapa menepis pendapat tersebut. Tsuna tidak terlihat sedang berbohong.

"Lain kali saja." Kyoya lalu berlalu, meninggalkan Tsuna dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka.

Tsunayoshi menghela nafas.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tsuna tidak ingat sudah berapa tahun ia ada di Kerajaan Awan ini.

Yang ia tahu, bahwa sekarang Fon telah siap menobatkannya sebagai Raja yang baru. Meski ada pertentangan, Fon masih bisa mengatasinya dan membuat semua orang menerima keberadaan Tsuna. Begitu pun kubu pendukung Kyoya, yang dulu menolak keras kini tak lagi berulah. Kyoya sendiri yang meminta mereka untuk tetap tenang. Para pengikutnya percaya Kyoya tengah menyusun suatu rencana dan memilih menurut.

Hari ini pergantian tahta resmi dilakukan. Sawada Tsunayoshi menjabat sebagai Raja Kerajaan Awan yang baru, menggantikan Yang Mulia Fon. Setelah ini, Fon hanya akan memantau kinerja istana sebagai penasihat. Kyoya melihatnya awang-awang, malas. Harusnya ia yang berdiri di sana, seharusnya ia yang menjadi Raja.

 _Tapi, mengapa sekarang hatinya tidak sekesal dulu?_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, kuserahkan kerajaan ini kepadamu." Fon memberi mahkota secara simbolis di kepala Tsuna. Tsuna tersenyum dan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Pemuda itu lalu menyampaikan beberapa patah kata kepada rakyat Kerajaan Awan yang ada di luar.

Salah seorang anak buah Kyoya datang dengan tergesa. Ia buru-buru berlutut dan mengatakannya lirih. "Ada kekacauan di area delapan. Ada pemberontak yang menyusup. Kita harus bagaimana, Pangeran?"

Kyoya mundur dari keramaian dan bercakap sebentar dengannya. Kyoya lalu memutuskan untuk pergi seorang diri meski anak buahnya sempat melarang.

"Kalian diam saja. Awasi saja Sawada Tsunayoshi agar tidak macam-macam."

Kyoya pergi ke area yang dikabarkan tadi. Area delapan adalah area yang dekat dengan kota pusat, bisa gawat jika pemberontakan meluas. Kyoya mana mau kerajaannya ternodai oleh sampah.

Benar, ini kerajaannya. Ia hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil alih tahta Tsunayoshi. Ia akan membuat Tsunayoshi banyak berhutang kepadanya. Akan ia pastikan itu terjadi.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai ke sana, di sana rumah-rumah sudah terbakar sebagian dan mayat bergelimpangan. Pemberontak tidak pernah kapok, huh. Biasanya mereka adalah budak yang berhasil kabur dari penjara. Mereka tidak punya dasar hak untuk menuntut apa pun. Hal ini akan memudahkan Kyoya untuk membunuh mereka semua.

Asap yang tebal sedikit menghalangi pandangannya. Kyoya berjalan pelan menyusuri, melihat seksama kanan dan kiri. Entah darimana, tiba-tiba ia sudah dikepung.

"Bukankah dia Pangeran Kyoya?!" seru salah seorang di sana.

"Kita harus membunuh siapa pun yang berasal dari Kerajaan!"

Kyoya menyeringai. Akan menarik. Pedangnya sudah lapar dan ingin makan besar. Banyak jiwa-jiwa kotor, ini sangat cocok. Kyoya tak perlu repot mencari. Kyoya mengayunkan pedangnya kesana kemari sambil bersiaga.

"Maju kalian semua."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kyoya kemana?"

Tsunayoshi bertanya kepada salah satu pengawalnya, Skull. Upacara penobatan selesai, tapi Tsunayoshi belum menjumpai Kyoya sama sekali. Ada kekhawatiran yang terselip. Tidak biasanya Kyoya menghilang tanpa alasan. Tsuna tidak enak ingin bertanya kepada Paman Fon, karena sepertinya Kyoya adalah tipe yang tidak bisa diatur. Dan mereka juga tak terlihat akrab.

"Saya tidak tahu, Tuanku."

 _Atau Kyoya memang menghindarinya karena murni kebencian semata?_

 _._

.

.

* * *

"Darimana saja kau, Pangeran?!" pekik Mukuro ketika melihat Kyoya mendatangi ruangannya dengan banyak luka di tubuhnya. Kyoya tidak menjawab, ia mengacak isi lemari obat yang ada di kamar kerabat jauhnya tersebut.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Mukuro sering melihat Kyoya terluka karena kebiasaannya berduel atau bertarung dengan prajurit kerajaan atau warga sipil. Tapi, ia belum pernah melihat Kyoya terluka separah ini.

"Darimana? Pantas aku tak melihatmu di acara tadi."

" ... " Kyoya memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Mukuro pun membiarkannya, mungkin saja suasana hatinya sedang buruk saat ini, karena penobatan Sawada Tsunayoshi menjadi Raja, bukan dirinya. Mukuro berusaha untuk memahami situasi saat ini yang memang sulit diterima.

"Bagaimana keadaan Chrome?" tanya Kyoya, berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Ia baik-baik saja, lagipula ada Takeshi bersamanya."

"Hn." Kyoya telah selesai mengobati luka-lukanya dan mengembalikan semua yang ia pakai ke tempat semula. Besok, mungkin ia harus membuat kotak obat sendiri agar tidak ditanyai oleh Mukuro.

"Aku tidak tahu ada apa, tapi sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Kudengar banyak pemberontak belakangan ini."

Kyoya tak mengindahkannya. "Aku pergi."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tsunayoshi tak sengaja melihat Kyoya di lorong seberang berbatas taman. Kyoya terlihat keluar dari sebuah ruangan, Tsunayoshi lalu mengejarnya.

"Kyoya!" serunya.

Kyoya terhenti saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Tsunayoshi berlari dari lorong seberang dan menghampirinya.

"Kau tadi kemana, Kyoya?"

Ujung pedang milik Kyoya langsung bertengger manis menyentuh permukaan kulit leher Tsuna.

"Jangan dekati aku."

Tsunayoshi menangkap perban banyak menghiasi raga Kyoya. Ia berkedip beberapa kali sebelum bertanya,

"Kau ... terluka, Kyoya?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Jangan ikuti aku."

Tsunayoshi tidak bisa melangkah mendekat. Kyoya begitu sulit untuk diraihnya. Ia mungkin tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaan Kyoya yang merasa dikhianati oleh ayahnya sendiri. Apakah, tidak seharusnya Tsuna berada di tempat ini? Atau sebenarnya ia seharusnya sudah lama mati jika bukan karena kalung yang ia miliki?

Tsunayoshi ingin meminta maaf, tapi bagaimana cara untuk membuat Kyoya percaya padanya?

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini, Yang Mulia?" seorang lelaki muncul di belakang Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi mendapati Mukuro berdiri di belakangnya. Ia tak terlalu mengenal Mukuro, hanya sebatas tahu, pun ia juga sama seperti Kyoya; sulit untuk didekati.

"Ah, aku hanya jalan-jalan. Mukuro sendiri?"

"Sama, jalan-jalan. Jika berkenan, saya akan mengantar anda menuju ruangan anda."

"Terima kasih, Mukuro. Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Sampai jumpa." Tsunayoshi memilih kabur untuk saat ini. Karena mata dwiwarna milik Mukuro terlihat begitu menyeramkan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau terlalu lama, Hibari Kyoya."

Pantulan sosok asing dalam cermin mulai berbicara. Kyoya hanya menunduk, sama sekali tak berniat membalas. Air mukanya terlihat begitu lelah.

" ... "

"Kau tidak boleh lupa kontrak kita."

" ... "

"Untuk apa aku menjadi senjatamu bila niatmu saja setengah-setengah begitu?!"

Kyoya meremat rambutnya sendiri. Ia pun tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa menjadi seperti ini. Sejak kapan? Ia tidak tahu. Ada yang mengganjal di lubuk hatinya, dan tak ada jawaban kemana pun Kyoya mencarinya.

"Terserah, tapi sebaiknya kau juga memikirkan lagi tentang ini." sosok bertanduk itu menghilang bagai kepulan asap.

Kyoya tidak mengatakan apa-apa malam itu. Ia hanya menunduk sembari melirik ke arah pedang yang ia ambil dari Kerajaan Bulan.

Kyoya begitu lelah hari ini. Masih ada hari esok bersama dengan Tsunayoshi. Lelaki itu akan tetap ada di sini hingga ajal menjemput. Namun, Kyoya memikirkan sesuatu sedari tadi.

 _Benarkah ia membenci Tsunayoshi?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Tumben sekali," komentar Mukuro ketika Kyoya membawanya berjalan-jalan berkeliling negeri. Hari sudah larut, dan sebuah hal langka ia bisa keluar di waktu seperti ini. Kyoya telah melumpuhkan para penjaga di jalur bawah kerajaan dengan mudah.

"Memantau pemberontak. Seperti yang kau tahu, mereka seperti kutu. Kita harus menumpas hingga ke akar."

Mukuro menatap curiga, namun ia menyingkirkan pikiran negatifnya. Kyoya mungkin hanya ingin bermain-main seperti biasa. Tangan Mukuro juga sudah gatal, efek dari lama tak bertarung. Kyoya pasti merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

Mereka berdua menaiki kuda masing-masing, lengkap dengan senjata yang mereka bawa. Kyoya ada di depan, memimpin jalan. Semakin lama daerah yang mereka susuri terlihat berkabut dan sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Kau yakin ini daerahnya, Pangeran?" Mukuro sadar ia tidak memerhatikan jalan. Kabut ini menghalangi pandangannya. Ia juga tidak ingat melalui jalan mana tadi.

"Kita hampir sampai, tetap ikuti aku."

Mukuro tidak ingin meragukan Kyoya. Kyoya tidak pernah berbohong soal bersenang-senang. Kyoya mendadak berhenti, yang mana otomatis diikuti oleh Mukuro di belakangnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, turunlah, Mukuro."

Mukuro tidak menolak, ia mengikuti Kyoya masuk pada sebuah gang mencurigakan. Mukuro melihat ke segala arah, ini terlalu mencurigakan. Terlalu sepi.

"Pangeran, apa kau ya—"

Belum sempat Mukuro menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dada kirinya terasa hangat. Mukuro melihat ke arah bawah, sebuah pedang menancap tepat di area jantungnya. Menelusuri ke ujung, dimana pemilik pedang tak lain adalah Kyoya.

"Pa ... Pangeran..."

Mukuro terjatuh begitu saja, seiring tercabutnya pedang dari dada kirinya. Kyoya tak mengatakan apa-apa, darah di pedangnya lenyap seketika. Roh di dalam pedang ini menikmatinya.

Kyoya kembali menaiki kudanya, meninggalkan jasad Mukuro yang teronggok di sana.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Berita mengenai menghilangnya Rokudo Mukuro membuat seisi kerajaan gempar.

Termasuk Tsunayoshi.

Walau ia tidak pernah dekat dengannya, namun Tsuna merasa ada yang janggal. Mukuro bukanlah orang bodoh. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan istana begitu saja, apalagi di masa-masa pemberontakan seperti ini.

Omong-omong soal pemberontakan, Tsunayoshi tidak tahu siapa orang yang telah membunuh para pemberontak. Ketika pasukan kerajaan tiba di tempat para pemberontak, yang mereka temukan hanyalah mayat dimana-mana. Ada sesuatu yang aneh mengenai hal ini. Pasti pelakunya mempunyai jaringan informasi soal pemberontak. Tapi ... siapa? Dan kenapa ia melakukannya?

Tsunayoshi tidak mengerti.

"Kupikir aku harus mendiskusikan ini." gumamnya. "Tapi, bagaimana soal Mukuro? Dia juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat terakhir kami bertemu."

Tsunayoshi berhenti berpikir. Otaknya terasa penuh. Ia tidak mengerti hal semacam ini. Apakah ia harus ... mendiskusikannya dengan Kyoya? Ah, tentu saja. Ia pasti lebih berpengalaman mengenai hal-hal seperti ini. Tsuna akan menanyainya nanti.

"Permisi, Tuanku." salah seorang anak buahnya masuk. Rupanya Skull. Ia datang dengan membawa banyak lembar papirus.

"Ada apa, Skull? Kau mendapatkan informasi?" tanya Tsunayoshi tergesa.

"Belum, Yang Mulia. Sejauh ini kami masih belum mendapatkan sesuatu. Tapi, kami telah melakukan penyelidikan secara rahasia terhadap Pangeran Kyoya."

Tsunayoshi terbeliak, "Sejak kapan?"

"Lama sekali. Teman kami, Yuni melapor tiap tindak-tanduk Kyoya kepada kami. Terakhir kali, Yuni melihatnya bersama dengan Mukuro pergi ke area terlarang. Yuni tidak bisa ke sana karena akan ketahuan dengan mudah."

"Apa Yang Mulia Fon tahu mengenai ini?" Tsunayoshi bertanya kembali.

"Sudah, Yang Mulia Fon juga sedang melakukan penyelidikan sendiri bersama agen khusus miliknya. Namun, mereka masih belum menarik kesimpulan dan memerlukan barang bukti."

Tsunayoshi mulai dapat menghubungkan semua ini. Benang merah terlihat jelas, hanya perlu barang bukti.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan Kyoya."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana, kalian menemukan sesuatu?" Fon menunggu laporan dari semua bawahannya. Bagaimana pun, negeri ini masih dalam pengawasannya. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan hal buruk terus-menerus terjadi. Laporan kematian misterius para pemberontak juga berada di dalam tanggung jawabnya. Setidaknya, ia ingin mengurangi beban Tsunayoshi.

"Yuni melihat Pangeran Kyoya dan Pangeran Mukuro pergi ke area terlarang, di daerah berkabut." lapor salah seorang bawahan terhadap Fon.

"Lalu, apa kau mendapatkan bukti, Bianchi?"

Yang disebut Bianchi menggeleng. "Di sana terlalu sunyi. Pangeran Kyoya akan menemukan keberadaan kami. Kami juga masih mencari Pangeran Mukuro di area tersebut, kami hanya perlu menunggu laporan." jelasnya.

"Jika menemukan sesuatu, segera beritahu aku. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Byakuran?" Fon beralih pada guru berpedang di istananya. Pria berambut putih dan memiliki tato segitiga ungu terbalik di pipinya itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kupikir, aku melihat Pangeran Kyoya mengobati luka di tempat Pangeran Mukuro persis sebelum kejadian ini."

Fon mengangguk. "Kita hanya perlu barang bukti. Sekali pun Kyoya adalah anakku, aku takkan membiarkan hal ini terus terjadi. Chrome, Takeshi, kalian bersiap."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyoya menatap dirinya kembali di cermin dalam kamarnya. Mukanya terlihat menyedihkan, makin memucat. Kyoya bahkan tak tahu mengapa ada kantung mata di wajahnya. Sosok Lambo tidak muncul malam ini, membiarkan Kyoya bersama sisa mimpi buruknya. Jiwanya sudah hilang ditelan kegelapan, Kyoya kini tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Ia bahkan tak meneteskan air mata atau bersimpati saat ia membunuh Mukuro secara sadar.

 _Ada apa dengan dirinya sekarang?_

Kyoya tahu ia akan membusuk, bersama dengan dosa-dosanya. Percuma saja merenungi hal itu sekarang, Kyoya sudah tak memiliki jalan kembali.

 _ **Tok tok**_

Suara ketukan di pintu menyadarkan Kyoya dari lamunannya. Ia bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya, dan menemukan Tsunayoshi di sana.

"Kau ... baik-baik saja, Kyoya?"

Kyoya merasa tubuhnya begitu ringan, hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh menimpa Tsunayoshi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kyoya ...? Kyoya, bertahanlah!"

Tsunayoshi menatapnya begitu khawatir, dan itu benar-benar membuat Kyoya kesal. Tsunayoshi sudah mengambil segala-gala darinya, tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia harus berakhir seperti ini?

Pikiran Kyoya terlempar ke masa lampau sesaat sebelum pandangannya benar-benar menggelap, dan menghitam seluruhnya.

* * *

.

.

 _"Apa isi kontrakmu, Lambo?"_

 _Yang disebut Lambo tersenyum—tidak, menyeringai._

 _"Beri aku makanan berupa jiwa. Sebulan dua kali, dengan begitu kekuatanku akan bertambah dan menguntungkanmu."_

 _"Dan resiko untukku?"_

 _"Pintar juga kau. Akan kuberitahu," Lambo mengucapkan satu baris kalimat yang membuat Kyoya terkejut._

 _"Semua kebahagiaanmu."_

* * *

a/n : semua nama aneh2 murni ngarang awowkwkkwkw terima kasih untuk kapten ayam selaku pemimpin (?) grup ga jelas ini #ditempeleng. Sejujurnya masih banyak plothole tapi deadline sangat kejam sehingga aku menyisakan garis besarnya saja. Masonya di bagian mana? Cari sendiri lah #disembur. Ga yakin sih ini bakal ngefeel tapi semoga saja kalian semua terhibur.

Semoga tahun depan ada #1827MasoTeamEdisiRamadhan /mASIH

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
